Family comes first, Right?
by LoveNearlyEveryStory
Summary: What would you do to protect family? Lie? Fight for something you don't believe in? Be hated by everyone else? Kill others? Become someone you hate? - will it be worth in the in end? OC/Albus Potter. Next gen.
1. Prologue

**This is my first ever story so please understand if it rubbish thank you.**

PROLOGUE  
Noisy, crowded and busy. This is what every September 1st always brings. First years nervous, second to sixth years calm and getting back to the swing of things. Then there is us seventh years. I just trying get my head around it when I hear the voice of my best friend.  
"TORI!" I turn around to see the red hair of Rose Weasley  
"Rosie! How are you?" I ask while getting a bone crushing hug gosh she is strong  
"Good, oh how I missed you!"  
"You saw me yesterday?"  
"Still I missed ya" she answers saying a quick goodbye to her parents. We get on the Hogwarts express and get into a compartment with Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Bridget Finnagan.  
"Hey guys" me and rose say in unison.  
An mumbled "Hey" is repeated. Albus is roses cousin, he has bright green eyes and black hair. He must of filled out this year cause looks older. Scorpius started filling out last year so he looks the same, grey eyes and bleach blonde hair, honestly I have asked him if has dyed it. Hopefully him and rose realise they need to go out with each other. Then their Bridget with her blue eyes and mousey brown hair, her personality remind me of...DON'T GO THERE. Then their me plain green eyes with long curly brown hair.  
We get to conversation how our summers have been. I have to lie again. There a reason why I have to lie. To people in Hogwarts and around know me as Victoria/tori Ann McDonald. When my real surname is McKeeney. You asking why I hide my surname? That a secret that be never be told!  
"Are you alright tori?" Al asks me  
"Yeah fine just in a daydream"

AFTER DINNER  
Finally can go to bed, I get to my bed in the Gryffindor tower. When open the door I see something I wished I didn't. A white owl with a letter in it mouth. I told her not to owl me, does she listen Nope! As soon as I grab the letter from tinker(the owl) she flys away. I'm glad she wasn't expecting apply. I rip it open to see her neat handwriting.

Dear Vicky  
I know you asked me not to owl you but I have to keep it contact somehow. Do really want to get rid me that badly. I just owling to see if everything back to normal as it can be there. I know having a sister like me is tough but I have no choice to do it now. I can't back out now as much i would wish for.  
You know I love you and there isn't much more time of lieing(I hope) ahead of us but there is still a bit.  
The order winning, the death eaters don't know what hit them. Hopefully one day soon it be all over and I can get the terrible tattoo off my arm. Love you Vicky, take care of yourself. If you need any money I have add more money into your gringotts volt. Please owl me Vic. I miss you.  
All my love  
M.

Ughh, I told her not to owl me. And she signs it with her real name. Clever molly, clever, clever molly. M. stands for Molly Alice Mckeeney, Notorious death eater. She not really, she on the light side. She makes everyone think she is. That why I hide my name, happy? I'm the little sister of a death eater.

**please review, I wrote the next paragraph so review so I know to continue.**

**Love**

**lovenearlyeverystory**


	2. Chapter 1- Notorious Death Eater

**Hey this is the first chapter, if you like it and want me to continue I need some reviews. I don't want to be posting a story no one wants. Disclaimer- only ocs are mine, the rest is the amazing J. **

Molly's POV

The screams of innocents, that all I hear. Men smirking down at them, proud of the pain that have created, that all I see. Watching my back, keeping low, that all I do. Making sure not to make the wrong move. Life here is like a chess game that never has a check mate or a time out. My only break from this madness is my letters, letters to my sister. She is only thing in this world that makes this hell liveable, she doesn't even want anything to do with me.  
Can't blame her, having a sister known as a killer who couldn't even hurt a fly. Being a double agent does that. My name? Molly Alice Mckeeney, known death eater since I was 15. My family? Only Tori, the death eater think they killed her aswell. Only reason I'm like this, to protect her so she could have an normal life. Our parents are long gone. You know I'm a half blood? Our mother was muggle? Our family never believed in this crap, now I have to fight for it for Tori's sake. I have no life, I don't think I ever will have one. The mark does that, this horrible snake on my arm decides for me. There is only an handful of death eaters left, I could count them on my fingers. I'm going to make sure none of them are left if that includes me aswell. Tori's letters are getter shorter and farther between. I hope she keep writing me them letters, or there no hope for me.

Tori's POV  
"Pass me the toast!" "More juice please!" The morning orders ring though the hall, most people this is everyday. Making one thing in my life normal for once.  
"You having that?" Scorpius ask seeing the extra toast on my plate, having a full plate of food already. Before I could answer I get cut off  
"Scorp, get your own" Albus snaps then gives me a small smile and continue eating. I look quickly down to my food without a raise of the eyebrows from Rose. What got into me? It Albus for Christ sake! Your best friend for 7 years?! He has changed since then, his hair is longer so it just goes into his big dark green eyes which never fail to amaze me. Years and years of quidditch has made sure he is well build. Over the summer he got taller, so he towering over me. It isn't hard, I'm known as a pixie because how short I am. I can't place my finger on it, but something changed this year.  
On queue, owls start flying in from every direction. Everyone getting letters from parents or parcels of stuff they forgot to bring with them yesterday. An copy of the daily prophet lands infront of me, I pick it up and I feel my face pale as I see the head line  
MCKEENEY SLIPS AWAY AGAIN  
I gulp and I start to read what they have to say about her now.  
Notorious death eater escapes the hands of Auror's again, as she is spotted in Diagon Alley. Mr Harry Potter, head of the Auror apartment says "We are close to catching all the remaining death eaters. If we haven't caught them yet, we will catch them soon" Powerful words Mr Potter, but this is the fourth time the daily prophet has reported Miss Molly Mckeeney to escape. Will she ever be caught and brought to justice? She is one of a handful that refuse to be caught, fifth time lucky boys.  
I place it down, trying to calm myself down a bit. Why can't people see it an act? No because she too bloody good at it.  
"Yours Dads say anything about this to you?" I hear scorpius ask Rose and Albus showing them the article.  
"Nothing to me, I just hope they catch her soon, for all our sakes" Albus answers truthfully making everyone nod in agreement as I just look down thinking this is going to one long year.

**what do you think? Please review, even if you want to tell me it rubbish, review it!**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1**

**lots of love**

**LoveNearlyEveryStory**


End file.
